D&D: The Shadowheart Saga - Part 1: Rise of an Empire
by SilverWolf5172
Summary: A small group of 4 friends must work together to stop a very powerful and mysterious man from taking over the world and summoning the dragons back to the world. A draconic empire would surely spell the end for them all... 3 Part story focusing on the rise and fall of a so called 'Draconic Empire" This is my first story, sorry if it falls a little short! Reviews are welcome!


**Dungeons and Dragons: The Shadowheart Saga**

AN: This is only VERY LOOSELY based on D&D. Think of it more as your generic medieval mythical story.

**Chapter 1 – Happy beginnings **

"And 50 more gold for me! Ognar I think it's time you find a different game. Poker just isn't for you buddy."

"BAH! To hell with your poker. It's a stupid game anyways"

"Awww you're just mad because you can't win."

Four friends were sitting around a table at the Drunken Dragon, a local tavern in Rumara, the capital city in the kingdom of Turia, playing poker; A common occurrence between these friends. Rynosa had just won yet another hand against their half-orc friend, Ognar Za'chen.

"Well…maybe." Ognar said with a roll of his eyes.

Sitting at the table this group of friends was having a great time blowing off steam after work. On one end of the table you have Rynosa, The best melee fighter in the kingdom. He is the top commander of the Army in Turia, and reports directly to the king. He is a very friendly and well respected, very persuasive person. Rynosa is a natural leader. He is also uniquely skilled in that he has been blessed with an inherent ability to read, write, and speak Draconic fluently.

On either side of him are his two best friends, Jarece and Solidoor. Jarece is the top archer in the land, and leads the Archer Corp of the army, working closely with Rynosa and also reporting to the king. These two can work magic on the battlefield when teamed together. He can be impulsive and naive at times and make the occasional rash decision, but is normally a very logical thinker. He is also a very swift mover as a result of his elf genes.

Solidoor is the court wizard, a half elf. A bit of a mixed bag, as he is very skilled and quite smart, yet can be very oblivious at times. He is decent at destruction magic, but where he shines is with alteration and conjuration magic.

Across the table is Ognar Za'chen, a very strong half-Orc. A former mercenary, he hangs around the tavern quite often, still picking up the occasional odd jobs. He has been a valuable source of information for the army, dealing personally with Rynosa and Jarece, eventually developing a friendship with the two. He has worked many missions with the group, helping the army multiple times. The four work together as a Spec Ops team for the more discreet and the very hard missions needed to be done.

"I think I will go grab us another round of drinks." Ognar said, getting up from the table and heading over to the bar. He grabs up drinks for everyone and brings them back over. "You know Rynosa you're paying for these." Ognar smirks as he says this, placing the drinks down.

"Yeah yeah I'll get them don't worry" Rynosa replies.

Just as Ognar sits down some random townsperson comes flying through the tavern door, breaking it down, the person knocked unconscious. Rynosa and the others jump up from the table, readying themselves for whatever threw the person through the door. Through the broken door walks in a man dressed in an all-black cloak, his hood up covering his face.

"What the hell was that?! Why did you throw this guy through the door?!" Jarece yells at the man.

"He tried to steal my coin purse; I dispatched of him accordingly." The man replies.

The group settles a little. "Hmm…still. No need to be so forceful."

"You must be Jarece I assume?"

"H-how?"

"You're a very well-known elf. This means that you are Ognar, you're Solidoor, which makes you Rynosa." The mysterious man looks at each one, correctly guessing who they were.

"How do you know who we are?" Rynosa asked the man. "As I said, you four are well-known, and you guys have the skills and abilities that I am looking for. Skills that I need." The cloaked man walked over to the table, sitting down and taking a drink. "Besides, there aren't many people I could trust. I know I can trust you four." He looks around at the four, smiling before taking another drink. The group looked on at him for a minute before Solidoor finally said something.

"How do you know we will even help you? We don't even know your name, let alone anything about you, who you are, or what you want."

"All in good time my dear wizard friend. I suppose I should at least introduce myself however." The mystery man pulls down his hood, revealing a fairly clean cut face, a scar running vertical over his left eye and black slightly spiky hair. "The name's Kinpa Shadowheart, a simple rouge in need of a talented group to help me."


End file.
